Gundam Wing: Rebirth
by Orokid
Summary: Not to give away too much but Heero goes missing for sixteen years and when he returns, he has one freaking big surprise. Chapter Five finally up!Sry! I'm so sry! I don't update good...
1. Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, although every fiber in my body is saying that I should go steal the rights for it. And if Heero were real, one of my friends would eventually steal him from me (darn you, Ashleigh!), Duo would be my best friend and Wufei would be (forcefully) married to my friend Brianna, Quatre would be dead 'cause, hey, NOBODY is like that and someone would eventually kill him because he was so damn annoyingly likable. That would leave Trowa to lil' ol' me. (God, my friend describes me as a Quatre/Trowa personality, so what the Hell would the two of us be doing? Plotting to stare at each other while I make a cake?)**

** Anyway, moving on, what I do own are my own characters that start to show up in chapter two and on. If you don't like it, don't read it. (Bleah/:p)**

**Author's Note: This STARTS one year after the Endless Waltz video. Plus, Relena is still using her birth name so if you don't like it, you can kiss me where the sun don't shine.**

**GUNDAM WING: REBIRTH**

**Chapter One**

**Secret**

** Relena felt her heart stop for a short moment as she took the left behind note into her quivering fingers, feeling the flow of tears beginning, her eyes wide as she stared at his handwriting in fear:**

_** 'I have to do something before anything else happens between us. I'll return as soon as I can. Don't worry about me. ---- Heero'**_

** He had left her again, for the millionth time since their meeting three years ago. This time was diferent though. The two of them had just begun to be a couple, and had even shared her bed for nearly two weeks now. How could he just up and leave her now, after all the time they had just begun together, without telling her why he had to go? Why was this mission more important than she was?**

** It didn't matter about how he needed time to find himself. It just wasn't fair to her any more. Right after he decides that he loves her, he's wisked someplace else by missions- his own or another's. It just wasn't fair.**

** "Miss Relena, I have something to ask of you", a house servant said, alerting the young woman from her hidden thoughts. She faced the older woman, eyes confused and still filled with the shock that Heero's note had provided for her. "It has to do with your medical appointment a week ago. Your doctor is on the phone now with the news from the tests you took."**

** "Did she say what kind of news it was?" Her servant shook her head no, awaiting her master's command. "I'll take it in my office. Send the call there." The older woman bowed, acknowledging her order. She turned to leave, only to be stopped by her master's hand. "You should take off a couple weeks. I'll pay for your vacation." A large smile appeared upon the servant's face as she bowed again before skipping off down the halls.**

** Relena grinned. She felt so maternal now, and it was unclear to her why. At first, she thought it had been Heero's doing, placing her into a mental high. But here she was, sending a servant on a paid vacation of her choice, Heero gone once again.**

** She entered her office, face soft, eyes glittering and a smile upon her face. No one knew that they were as fake as they could be though. Relena clicked the video screen on, her smile brightening as she stared as the familiar woman on the other end. "Hello, Hilde", she greeted her friend, soft joy playing in her voice. "I'm glad that you are my doctor instead of some other person I don't know."**

**"Hey, you sent me back to collage. It's the least I can do."**

**Relena nodded with a large smile. "Yes. That is true. But anyway, what did you want to speak to me about?"**

** The purple haired woman looked down to her keyboard, quiet and somewhat anxious at the same time. "Relena, is Heero there too?" The blonde lowered her head, pain striking at her core. "I guess thats a 'no'. Do you know when he'll be back?" Her eyes were now threatened by tears. "I'm sorry. I guess this is the wrong time to tell you."**

** The pacifist brushed her tears from her eyes with a sleeve, turning her light blue orbs toward the screen. "Tell me what? Was there something wrong with my tests?"**

** Hilde stared at her friend nervously, reminding Relena of all the times Duo had witheld information from Heero who would look as if to kill the man. But that memory only made her miss her absent lover even more. "Um... You'll find out sooner or later but-"**

** "Hey, 'Lena! Congratulations! You and babe here can go to those classes together, huh?" Duo placed his now abnormally large head in front of the video phone, winking at her, Hilde hitting her forehead with an open palm. "So what? Did he rock your world that night?"**

** Relena felt her face go hot with embarrassment as she watched her female friend drag the brown haired man out of the room by the braid, then return to her seat with an exastperated look, mumbling the words, "I can't believe that I married that idiot."**

** The two women sat in the now defening silence, both waiting for the other to speak about the subject that her friend's husband so graciously put into her knowledge. The blonde young woman took her chance, opening her mouth to softly ask, "Am I really, Hilde?" As she continued to speak, her voice had received more and more confidence. "Did Heero and I really create create another being that now lies inside of me?" She felt like crying again, but this time in joy. She, the young woman who had loved the unemotional Gundam pilot the second they met, was carrying his child in her! The woman who was so out of reach for other men was pregnant!**

** "Well, that's just what your tests said", the purple haired woman said with a relieved grin. "So, how will you tell the universe that the most eligable woman is now with child? I mean, Heero may get a little too enthusiastic about his missions but think how he'll react when he finds out that he's gonna be a daddy. It will either be the most shocking day in his life or the happiest. When I told Duo that I was pregnant, he was so enthusiastic that we just went right back to where it all happened!"**

** Relena tried holding back her unstoppable giggles, failing as she began to laugh. "Thanks for the story, but I think that what I was just told is going to haunt my mind for the rest of my life."**

**"By the way, just between us mothers-to-be, how was Heero? In bed, I mean."**

** The youngest Peacecraft could only wonder if Duo was in the corner of the room where she couldn't see, picking up cue cards one at a time for his wife to ask her. She tried to keep her laughter inside as she told Hilde, "You're just as bad as Duo, you know that?"**

** "Guess so", the purple haired woman chuckled in agreement. "He's rubbed off on me, I guess. It's either that or it's just the horomones sinking in finally. Well, congratulations, Relena. Just remember that Duo and I are going to be here for everything, not to mention going through the same stuff. I'm sure would have a kick out of raising both of our kids at the same time."**

** Relena rolled her eyes at the comment, still trying to contain her laughter. Sadly enough, she'd break soon. She patted her stomache softly, grinning probably the largest smile she'd ever done. "No offense, but I wouldn't put Duo in ten feet of my baby."**

** "None taken", Hilde replied, soothing herself so she wouldn't laugh after the conversation. "Anyway, I have to go meet my husband before he gets a bit... overexcited, if you know what I mean."**

** The blonde playfully covered her ears, unable to hold her giggles to herself. "Too much information!" she shouted, it almost unheard over her laughter. "Way too much knowledge, Hilde. Now I'll have a mental image for the rest of the day."**

**"Bye, 'Lena. Hope to hear from you soon."**

** She lowered her arms, laughter nearly gone. "You shall, Hilde. You and I are expecting now, I suppose. We'll have a lot to speak about until we both have these children of ours. I'll speak to you again, as soon as I can. I promise you. Good-bye." The connection faded, as did her smile as she realized her situation. She, the former queen of the world, current foreign minister, the princess of the Peacecraft family, was pregnant.**

** She had only two problems to look forward to: telling the world, and then telling her older brother. Relena could see the man's reaction now. He was going to kill Heero, then give her the longest speech she had ever heard in her life.**

** The blonde woman felt herself grimmace as she dialled the number of the Mars colonies, of a certain home where two of the most important people in her life lived, where her mind would wander as soon as she brother started yelling.**

** A woman picked up the receiver, the man the foreign minister currently feared no where in sight. Relena breathed a sigh of relief, looking towards her sister-in-law. "Hello, Noin. I have some news to tell you."**

**"Really? Did you and Heero finally get together?"**

** "Thats both a 'yes' and 'no' answer", she replied, trying not to notice how her voice was beginning to crack in sadness. "We finally got together about two weeks ago, but... he left this morning on a mission." Noin looked as if she were ready to speak her soft condolenses to the heartbroken young woman but her sister-in-law spoke before she could. "But bad news does come with good, I suppose."**

** The dark haired older woman raised an eyebrow in skepticisum, a smirk forming upon her lips. "Would it have to do with the two weeks you guys were together?" Relena lowered her head in embarrassment, Noin's eyes growing in bewilderment and shock. "Oh my God, Relena! I swear that I was just joking when I said that! When? How? Do you know what Milliardo would do if he found out?"**

** "If I found out what?" his voice rang from the speakers, alerting the two woman at the video phone, sending a visable chill down the blonde young woman's back. "What are you hiding from me?" The man formerly called Zechs Marquise kneeled down in front of the screen, looking at his little sister in the eyes, obviously missing the fear hidden quite well in them. "What's wrong, Relena. Anything bothering you?"**

** She breathed in deeply. This was it, the moment before the mushroom cloud formed. "Milliardo, I'm pregnant with Heero's baby." As she blinked, the former OZ pilot was off the screen, his wife franically waving air to his face, trying to wake the man up from the sudden shock that he had just received. He was going to be unconcious for a while, twitching as truth's electricity coursed through him. Of that, Relena knew. "I'll talk to you guys later, once my brother wakes up." The foreign minister pushed the 'end transmission' button, hanging up on the call. She breathed out. For some reason or another, that call to her brother had seemed much easier than she thought it would.**

** She was certain that Duo and Hilde would have told everyone she was friends with by now- everyone except Heero, of course. No one knew his e-mail address, not even Duo. So, she would have to tell the world with hopes that he would hear her.**

** The blonde seventeen year-old walked happily outside her office, stopping at her secretary's desk. "Aggie, can you schedule a press conference for next week? Invite all the news people that are registered in the database."**

** "Yes, ma'am", the woman said, picking up an old fashioned telephone and began to dial ever paper, television and radio station. "And if they ask what the meeting it about, what shall I tell them?"**

** Relena grinned broadly to herself, allowing her words to come out as a slight giggle. "It's a secret. If they want to find out, they have to come to the conference."**

**"Yes, ma'am."**

**With that, the blonde mother-to-be nearly skipped out of the room in her joy.**

** Behind her, two workers began speaking under their breath, soft enough that even the secruity camera couldn't even hear that well. "Whatever that phone call was, it did Miss Relena some good."**

** "Yeah. Kinda makes you wonder if that doctor of hers had uped her meds a bit. The one thing I have never seen that woman do as long as I've worked here was skip out of her office. Bedroom the past two weeks, yes, but the office is definately a first."**

** "There is one thing I can tell about Miss Relena's action right now. A change is coming, a good change too. Whatever it is, we should be thankful to it."**

** "Yeah, I suppose so." The woman's eyes caught the nearby television screen in a nearby room, sighing. "I just think that change needs to come soon. Another one of those passenger ships has been destroyed while heading to an L colony. Its sad, really. Do you know how many of those ships have been destroyed this year alone? Seventeen. Thats close to five hundred casualties." She sighed. "Like I said, that change needs to come soon."**

**The other woman nodded.  
**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sixteen years later. A teenager that resembles Heero finally meets the man who her mother once loved. What will he do when he finds out that the teen's his daughter?**

**RETURN**

****

**orokid: What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me!!! If I get some good reviews, I'll continue it. If I don't... (thinks) I'll continue it!! Please review!!!!**


	2. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I would use my rule over it to conquer the world.**

**Author's note: This isn't how I originally wrote this! I added on a bunch of stuff for this version. Tell me how good or bad it is. I accept flames because I don't care if you give them to me.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**RETURN**

** "Master Wufei!" a fifteen year-old blonde young woman called out to the martial artist, curling her thin body into a fighting stance, arms before her as if she were ready to counter whatever attack thrown at her (AN: Think Goku in DBZ). "I need to spar. I have to go to a meeting with my mother and I need to make sure that I'm ready to kick anyone's ass."**

** The Chinese man nodded, he too placing himself into a similar stance, smirking at the girl nearly half his age. "Come at me at any time, onna", he told her with a small smile. She nodded, chuckling underneath her breath as she took his words as the green light.**

** The long haired girl launched herself at him, one of her legs stretched forward in an attempt to attack his ribcage. Sadly enough for her, he had easily caught the blow. "I didn't teach you to be weak, did I, Peacecraft?"**

** She smirked at him as if she had conquered the world. "Sure didn't." With a swift motion, she jumped into a backwards flip, throwing Chang high into the air above her. With her grin growing wildly in her joy, the teenager hurled her right foot into her master's unguarded gut, letting him land on his back as he hit the ground. He coughed, refusing to let her hear him howl painfully.**

** "You're... getting good, onna", the Chinese descendant grunted, wobbling as he slowly picked himself up from the floor, just before wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. His now bloodied fist uncurled to cradle the part of him that she had kicked. "Protect... your mother with the justice... that I have taught you. The time you lose... is the time you loose a life, one that you hold dearest to yourself. That is the time... you are left to wallow... in your own self-hatred." He bowed to the young woman with the pained grin that he had tried to hide. "Good luck."**

** She turned away from him, breathing as she forced a grin upon her face. "I've been raised by four Gundam pilots who's skill is known to the entire universe and a pacifist that almost abolished the whole war by herself once. My judgment seems a lot better than a lot of other peoples because of that. I can protect those who mean the most to me by using the abilities taught to me by those five people. My mother and the people I believe are my family have no better protection than me." She turned back to the middle aged man, her smile now seemingly out of location on her face.**

** He could see for a moment the pain welled up into the teen's soul as he looked into the girl's dark blue eyes. She was holding back her emotions, just like her father- like usual. As soon as he had seen them, they had disappeared back into the tight binding that she had put onto her heart.**

** "So, in other words, I won't screw up." The young woman faced away from him once more, beginning to walk away as quickly as her conscious would allow. She didn't want to seem as if she was running away from the look he knew was there. Soon, she disappeared into the sunrise.**

** Behind her, Wufei finally took his full defeat as he hit the ground, a pained smile on his serene face. "You were taught by everyone, Peacecraft", he coughed, "but you still have room for one more teacher." He opened the comlink at his waist that had been ringing for about a minute or two, forcing himself to breath normally, quite sure that the girl had gone. "Duo, how is he?"**

**"He gone, Wu-chan. Went missing this morning."**

** The raven haired man sighed in relief. "At least he's awake", he thought aloud. "It was such an injustice for him to be asleep throughout his daughter's adolescence, not to mention his girlfriend's first pregnancy. He breathed in deeply, a brief look of pain striking him as his gut throbbed. "What do you believe his onna will do when he just comes back?"**

** Duo couldn't hide a snicker as his mind thought of the possibilities. "Probably cry, ask what happened, then go back to bed with him. You know, start the process that got Okaa-san to give birth."**

**"If I needed that image, Duo, I would have thought it out myself."**

** The braided haired man gasped in astonishment, staring at his friend in awe. "Wu-chan, you think about Heero and Relena getting it on? And people think that -I'm- the perverted one."**

** "I do not think about that, you childish imbecile!" Chang shouted loudly, forgetting about how his body throbbed in pain. That was, until he had actually tried to get up from his place on the ground. Still, he stood in spite of his body's want to fall back down to the soft ground.**

**His words seemed unheard by a two man taunting of, "Wu-chan thinks dirty things", and, "Wu-chan's a pervert."**

** The Chinese man cut the transmission off angrily, body shaking in his unleashed fury He got up and began the hardest workout of his life, imagining that everything his fist connected with had Duo's or his offspring's face on it.**

****

* * *

** He watched her with soft eyes, savoring every look she had, remembering how she tasted all those years before. Although he still couldn't believe that he had been gone for sixteen years, he somehow knew inside of himself that he was. So much had changed in that time, especially her guard line-up. It was just three people- not the usual fifteen- two of them he recognized as Duo and Trowa and the third was a teenager, almost as old as the time he had gone missing. Heero could only assume that this honey haired teen was pretty good, only because she was working for such a hard-to-get-in team. Not to mention, he had written the entire program that test out every part of a bodyguard's duty.**

** Once again, the balcony had been off-limits to anyone other than security- one such as he, as of a half an hour ago. He had borrowed the suit from one of the men who had so _kindly _given it to him in exchange for the man's life. Heero just couldn't refuse generosity, right?**

** "Peacecraft!" a voice yelled out from the chattering crowd that had grown deadly quiet at the guy's tone. "This is what I think of your peace!" A gunshot rang out from the crowd, alarming the former pilots. All three shot him with quick ease, the darker haired man turning his head as he heard a duo of thuds. Relena had been fine, to his relief, rushing up to the young girl with fear in her eyes. She was crunched up in a ball, clutching her shoulder in obvious pain.**

**That teenager didn't have to live the life that he had.**

** He jumped from the balcony, using a nearby tapestry as a rope, joining Relena. She was using a piece from her expensive dress to cover the wound, reminding him of their first meeting so long ago.**

** "Relena", he whispered, gaining her full attention immediately. His voice had probably taken her by surprise since he was presumably dead He watched the cloth drop from her stiff fingers, felt her eyes on him. He ignored the confused, awed stare, taking the makeshift bandage into his hands, finishing it into a tight knot. "We need to get her to a hospital and get this properly damaged or an infection will get to it." He turned his head, calling to his friends. "Tell the security to lead the innocents out. "**

** "Don't let anyone out of the building!" the girl shouted through her teeth at him. "I installed metal detectors in everyone of these doors personally. So, as far as I'm concerned, everyone here is a suspect of the attempted assassination of the Foreign Minister." She breathed in and out painfully. "The only door I didn't do anything about was the bureaucrat's entrance. Only someone in office could have let that guy in through that exact door."**

** "Are you sure?" Heero questioned her, raising an eyebrow. True, she did sound so sure of herself, but he couldn't let anyone out that still could be a suspect for the attempt on Relena's life. "Couldn't someone hack into your systems and shut everything down?"**

** She nodded quickly. "I built them especially so they couldn't be shut down by an outside force. My fire-walls are top quality, built those myself. Nothing can get into them." This girl sounded so proud of herself as she told this complete stranger that she was a great technician. But heck, wouldn't you be proud if you could do that too?**

** He nodded back to her, standing up once again, glaring at Duo and Trowa, giving their orders straight from his eyes. Just like they were back in AC one-nine-five, they had understood and Duo took the job of leading everyone in the audience out, making sure no one from the beaucrat's side had decided to leave that way.**

** "I have one question for all of you", Trowa began, interrogating all thirty men and women left. "Do you all have something so precious to you that you'd give your life for it?" Most of them nodded, questioning why this middle-aged man was asking them such a question. A small smirk (really small) found it's place on Nameless's face. "Good." Heero watched in fascination from beside his comrade as the long haired man he knew as Trowa Barton place his middle and index fingers into the air above his head, waving them forward as if saying 'come here'. By the time forty security guards surrounded the suspect, barrels pointed at the thirty state representatives, he knew what the signal ment. "Because if someone doesn't admit to the crime committed minutes ago, there is going to be thirty new openings at the House of Rep's later today. We can just tell the press that a terrorist did it and not one of you be missed. At least, not long."**

**They heard many gasps from inside the circle of diplomats, but only one voice in the crowd stood out the loudest:**

**"I let him in!"**

** "Why?!" an angered voice shouted from behind Heero and Trowa. The one most surprised by the outburst had been the one and only perfect soldier, who had recognized the voice off his favorite politician.**

**He whispered her name. "Relena?"**

** "Why did you try to kill me?" she questioned, her voice not in the least bit softer. "Why, Governor Kelley?! Right now, Véro needs medical attention because of your selfishness but she about as hard-headed as her father when it comes to my complete safety! (A/N: Eh heh. Sorry, Heero) It's people like you that make my job difficult! That makes my own daughter's life a living Hell!"**

** Heero's heart stopped at her final sentence, his eyes wide. That girl, the teenager protecting Relena, was her daughter? Was he too late? Was she married? Damn it!! Why couldn't Relena wait for him?!**

** "Stop it, mom", a soft voice said from in the back, the dark haired man realizing that it was the teen speaking. "It's just a gunshot wound. Nothing serious."**

** He took a look at the young woman making her way towards them, hand to her shoulder so that her mother wouldn't see that the blood was overflowing the 'bandage'. He could tell by the stone growing on his heart that his glare, usually emotionless, was now a type longing, the one he knew was saying, _'I wish she were mine'_.**

** With a swift move of her other hand, she removed the sunglasses covering up the Prussian eyes underneath and carefully placed them in her pocket. Heero looked at her dark blue orbs in confusion, an eyebrow ever so slightly raised. "Just arrest him and-", she pushed the closest gun barrel near her down toward the floor, "-don't scare the living crap out of these people, Trowa. They are the people that will decide the fate of the world, although as God forsaken as it is already for a diplomat to hire an assassin to kill someone because he didn't like their ideals of peace, although this peace had lasted for almost twenty years. For some reason, I think that my mother is doing a great job, especially how people like Governor Kelley have been treating her." The girl sighed, sitting down on a chair to rest herself. "Everyone else is free to go", she said softly to them, waving them away with her free hand.**

** Soon, they slapped on a couple of 'stylish' bracelets the size of CD's, connected to each other, onto Kelley's wrists and the held people had left, leaving the three Gundam pilots, the world famous pacifist and her daughter alone.**

** There had been something familiar about those eyes ' Véro' had, something Heero saw regularly but obviously not enough of. They were familiar yet foreign at the same time. It irked him, like he should know but the knowledge in his head had been taken away. (A/N: Did I make enough examples?)**

** Relena was the first person at the young woman's side once again, on her knees as she tried to look the girl in the eyes. " Véro, are you alright? Do we need to call an ambulance? Are you going to be alright?"**

** Véro grinned lightly at her mother, eyes squinting in the obvious pain. "You... worry too much, mom. Anyone... ever tell ya that?"**

** At the side of his eye, Heero saw a braid whip around nearby. "I need you to drive us to the hospital, Duo", he whispered in a hushed voice as he watched Relena crowd the injured girl with millions of questions, all asking if she needed medical attention or if she was okay.**

** The braided haired man got teary-eyed at the other pilot's order, stars somewhere in there too. "Heero, your... your letting me drive? I feel so happy. Seventeen years ago, you said that you'd never let me drive with you again."**

** A sudden realization hit the perfect soldier's brain, remembering the incident quite well, might I add. He turned to the mirror personality of himself, his eyes reflecting his deep fear of Deathscythe's pilot's driving. "Changed my mind. You drive."**

**Trowa shrugged. "Figured."**

** Heero slowly made his way over to the injured teen, carefully placing her free arm around his neck, averting all eye contact with Relena. "Come on", he whispered to the girl now hanging onto him. "We gotta go get you fixed up, got it?"**

** She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks", she murmured, just before losing consciousness. Slowly, they trudged their way toward the car outside, the other two pilots keeping guard for the three of them. He could feel the former queen's eyes go on and off of him time and time again throughout their walk.**

**Finally, she spoke the four words that wold forever change the perfect soldier's life:**

**"She's yours, you know."**

****

**Next Chapter: Heero has to learn how to be a father to a teenager who hates his guts for leaving. What the guy to do? Especially when she makes her hatred towards him known in every way.**

**KNOWLEDGE**

****

**Author's note: This is TOTALLY different than how I made this chapter when I wrote this down! But it looks and sounds cool, just the same. So I explained that Véro is almost just like how Heero used to be, right before the beginning of Endless Waltz (At least, what I thought he was like). She isn't as emotionally challenged, though. Like I said, I'll accept flames. I like critisim, although I won't like it when you tell me. But anyway, who cares about me, eh?**


	3. Knowledge

Author's Note: No. I don't own squat. Ask my parents.

CHAPTER THREE

Knowledge

Heero stared at the young woman getting her shoulder wrapped in bandages and gaze. He was still reeling from the surprise. Hell, who wouldn't. Be without contact for sixteen years then find out that you have a fifteen year-old daughter, her mother being the woman you know you've loved since your first threat.

The girl across the room gazed at him, as if trying to figure something out about him, like why her mother was unignorably comfy around him. Like now, she was sleeping on the guy's shoulder, for Christ's sake! What the heck was up with him?! "Whats your name?" she questioned gruffly, the room dead silent other than the ripping of more bandages.

"Why?" He couldn't help but disobey her order. It was just so unsettling how like him in personality she was.

She looked away with slight annoyance. "I need someone to take over for me until my wound heals completely. I saw how well you shot. I may have had a blurry eyesight at the time but I know it was you." She paused letting the words flow freely from her lips. "You're probably better than my own father," she murmured, slightly embarrassed of her lineage, allowing her eyes to travel back to the stranger. "I need to know your full name to enter you into the Presenters' computers. That way, you can protect my mother as her bodyguard, not some lackey who doesn't even get paid what he should."

He chuckled to himself, gently waking Relena from her slumber. He felt her stir and whispered their daughter's plans to the woman. The former queen also took to a soft giggle.

Her mother rose and walked in between the two other people in the room. She had her best politician's mask on her face, hiding the glee inside her from reuniting father and daughter. "Véro," she spoke casually. "I'd like you to meet the man that gave you your other twenty-three chromosomes."

An eye twitched, and a long silence followed. "So... you're telling me that this guy I just met is my father?" the young woman said slowly, trying to understand this better than how her mind was receiving the information. Relena nodded. The girl's anger flared, tiny flames building inside her eyes. "And... now what am I supposed to say? My father left us for some 'mission' before I was born and you except me to fling myself into his arms and call him 'daddy' as soon as he come back?" The flames were now infernos. She shook her head in disappointment and anger.

The doctor placed her arm in a sling with a speed unknown to man, explaining quickly to her to not move her arm unless she wanted to tear whatever ligaments she had left apart. This guy really wanted to get out of the death glare match of the century. If something didn't happen soon, a gun would be pointed and answers deserved would be asked or someone would be dead. Luckily, someone didn't want to cause harm in a hospital. The victim could be saved at that time.

Véro pulled her eyes away, huffing to herself. They didn't understand. It wasn't like they had to live with something missing for their whole life. They'd never understand that feeling, she told herself.

As soon as the doctor hastily finished, Véro had taken off by herself. She just needed to be alone and away from the light-hearted feeling in her chest. He didn't deserve her love. He never would. He couldn't ever save something that was killed long ago.

"That went well," Relena commented with a slight laugh. Heero raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what had gone what she called 'well'. "At least she didn't shoot you."

He rolled his eyes. "That gives me so much confidence in the ability of four pilots and a pacifist raising one child. I would how the next one would do with five pilots and a pacifist." His arm snaked around her waist, a blushing smirk coming onto his lips. He playfully raised her off the ground, twirling her around with ease, her laughing as she was spun around in a complete circle. He put her down but his hands didn't leave her sides.

"Sop the presses! Did the Perfect Soldier just flirt with me? And twirl me around like a school girl?"

His smirk grew a small bit and his blush made it's full appearance upon his face. His eyes caught hers while he spoke one word. "Maybe." His lips pressed against hers fiercely and she pressed back, visibly wanting him the same as he wanted her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Duo gazed at the man in shock and... well, shock really. He hadn't realized how real the man was until now that the genuine article was here, scowling at him like usual while Relena stared at him and Hilde with a smile. Véro stood in a dark corner, leaning against the wooden plates they called walls.

Heero could remember the argument his lover and their daughter were having before they had left the house. Véro refused to go anywhere where he was the reason, and then Relena gave her a reason. Who would protect her if Heero or the other pilots disappeared? With an angry sigh, she agreed. Truthfully, he couldn't their conversation an argument. More like trickery.

"Heero, buddy, it's great to see you," Duo said. "After the speech thingy Okaa-san had, I thought you'd disappear again." A sound of 'pah' escaped Véro's lips, as if laughing at an ironic question. "You remember my lovely wife Hilde." The purple haired woman grinned largely, winking at the couple.

Something hit the Perfect Soldier's mind, telling him what he thought he should ask. "Duo told me that you were pregnant before I left," he said, his voice trailing off as if he was trying to remember if he had indeed heard that. "Did everything go well?" Everyone except the teenager in the back of the room stared at him in awe. Was he actually concerned?

Hilde snapped out of her trance. "Well, yeah. Everything went great!" Duo trembled in remembrance, hands shaking, eyes fearful. He was reliving his past- the day at the hospital.

"Great wouldn't be want I'd call it," the braided haired man murmured softly, only heard by two perspective hearers, that being Heero and Véro. He laughed nervously, the laughter less evident in a matter of seconds. "More like a mixture of the best and worst day of my life."

Hilde whipped her head around, her backlash being a frying pan to her husband's face. Okay, maybe three people heard him...

Véro's face brightened at the sound of footsteps at the door, the person outside fumbling for the keys for the entryway. She opened it for him the same time he placed the found key in the socket, throwing him inside towards the wall, the force of her opening it the cause. The girl caught his collar, taking him to the floor with a complete stop. She hovered above him, a soft laughing grin upon her face. "Hey, Abel," she chuckled. "You look really crazy today."

The grounded six-foot tall, brown haired young man smiled largely back, snapping his fingers. "Damn! I was trying for lunatic. Hiyas, Véro, great to see ya."

"Let me guess, you had a boy and his name's Abel." The couple nodded at Heero, laughing nervously. How who he react if he knew how like Duo he was? "So what's between him and Véro. Anything more than platonic?"

"They're best friends," Duo shouted out, watching as the Peacecraft child helped up his own. "That's all they'll ever tell us when we ask them. But they're always in that one room that has the broken camera and she has the only key. Trust me, I pilfered all of my son's keys and none worked."

"Dad!" a desperate plea shouted from behind. "You took my keys? I was missing them for a month!"

Heero shot a questioning look at his lover, raising an eyebrow full of skepticism.

"I trust her!" the woman shouted as she tried to explain her daughter's actions. "Véro wouldn't even do that kind of thing. She's only fifteen years old."

The braided haired man nodded, chin in hand as if deep in thought. "She's right," he said after a moment. He looked up to the adults in the room, a soft glance of confusion in his eyes. "Have any of you guys seen her happy? Other than when kicking some guy's arse?"

"Your words envoke trust, Uncle Duo, although it may cost you your life later on. Oh yeah, just telling you guys, Abel and I are going to be sparring and training ourselves outside." The two teenagers left the building, carrying two bags each, weighing what Heero estimated as fifty something pounds. What would be in that bag that would help them with their fighting experiences?

"Training?" the former Zero pilot asked, eyes following the two teens out the door and as far as he could see through the windows.

Duo nodded. "Its a version of laser tag that your dear daughter Véro created herself. You put on these weird goggles and you're transported to AC one-nine-five. You see the one who wearing the other stuff as your enemy and those who don't wear them are friendlies." He grinned largely as he thought back on their children's training battles. "Abel's much faster buck lacks in accuracy and some power. Your girl Véro has kicked his arse from one side of the salvage yard to the other, though, but only using his speed as a disadvantage. Tires him out by running him all over the place, hiding until she's found, that kind of stuff. She's just like you, right down to the death glare and 'omae o kurosu'." He turned his head to the side, right hand landing upon his chin in slight irritation. "You have no idea how many times she's told me that. Lost count about four years ago," the man mumbled under his breath. "Half those times, she's tried to make good on that threat."

Heero raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Really?" the Perfect Soldier questioned. "Is she really that bloodthristy?" He lowered his head in sadness and thought, _'Is she like that because I wasn't there for her life? Does she resent me so badly that she was willing to end another's life with her anger?'_

"Well we took to sparring a couple times and there were cases that she wouldn't hold back against me and I ended up as a bleeding pulp. Sometimes, people would have to drag the girl offa me, just so I could get away and get to safety, which would be far away from her." His brows furrowed in concentration, his mind upon the memories between the Peacecraft youngster and himself. "She's reckless when her emotions get to her. Wu-chan tried to help her control them but it only made it worse, for enemies _and _friends."

"Its your own damn fault. You brought up the sore subject of her father all those times," Hilde muttered back at him.

"So? Don't you even care that your husband has nearly died?"

"You can't die. Even if you did, God would say 'oh crap, not him' and send you back to me."

Duo sighed, placing a smile on his face, knowing that he wouldn't win this bout. "Well anyway, they sould be done by now," the Deathscythe Hell pilot said, pulling himself up from the chair.

"Done?" Heero repeated, unsure of his friend's words. How could those two be done? It had been, at the most, ten minutes when the teenagers had gone out for their virtual training. How good could his daughter Véro be if she could win in ten minutes or less?

The front door opened, revealing the two children in the doorway, wearing goggles on their heads and jet boosters on their backs, the pack connected to the computer-synthesized eyewear. Abel was in the middle of saying his praise about her stratigies being so near perfect that it was scary, when both Duo and Heero greet them at the hall.

"Your losing faster every time, pal," the braided haired man laughed, clasping hands with his offspring. The Perfect Soldier noticed how close the two family members seemed, and could only wish that, when Véro and he could sort out her issues, they'd become that close.

Heero thought back to his best friend's words and sighed. While Duo gets a son who enjoys father-son activities, he gets a daughter with emotional issues and a passion of hate for him.

A thought came to ming, igniting his daredevil brain to concoct ways for a little father-daughter bonding, one being a technique she already owned. He stepped forward, towards her with emotionless eyes, grabbing her newly angered attention. "What do you want?"

"I challenge you at your own game," he said with a smirk, grabbing the equipment off the body of Abel.

The whole house was silent, them looking at the two with total attention. What would happen? Would she accept the challenge, kick his ass then kill him? Or would she deny and keep to herself the issues that have bothered her since her birth?

Vero smirked back, it being just like his, her Prussian eyes dancing with anticipation. "You're on, old man." She pulled off her sling, twisting it as if to test her arms limits. She clutched at the air, testing her fingers and their flexibility and quickness.

Of all the times she needed more than one arm, it was definately now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Okay, I have nothing against people who are thirty years or older. I'm just taking it into the vision of a hate filled teenager who would do anything to hurt her own father.

You like? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	4. Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I have given up all my cash for my manga obsession.

Chapter Four

Battles

Heero adjusted the booster pack, fidgeting to make sure he wouldn't fly off the junkyard's vast area. After believing that his adjustments were done, his eyes fell upon the young woman before him, rolling her eyes at his movements.

"Ready?" He nodded. She flicked a switch only on her bag, the packs tightening against them. "Good. Truth is I like this game. Just the fact that you're my father makes me like it even more." Véro grinned (or smirked) a demented smile, pulling down the goggles. "I'm giving you two minutes to figure out everything. As soon as the second hand hits the twelve at the end of the second minute, I'll return for your sorry ass." She jumped into the air, the boosters igniting. "Your time starts now."

Heero slipped the eyewear over his eyes, watching as the junkyard became buildings that have crumbled and flames he had spent years trying to forget. The mission scrolled before his eyes, the storyline being of a past event:

'_You are the Wing Zero pilot, Heero Yuy. The threat_

_you face today is unlike every other one- remnants of OZ_

_has taken control of the Sank Kingdom, capturing the_

_princess and her students. It is your job to save the kingdom._

_Your operator and you must work together for this goal._

_God speed.'_

"Funny, I thought she hated me. Now I know she's using me for a game character", the man mumbled. "And what's this about an operator?"

A small picture in the corner of his eye appeared, the face familiar to him. "Hey, buddy. I'll be your operator today. Please keep all hands, arms, and feet working or else you'll end up dead. Thank you and please enjoy this game."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Funny, Duo. Now, tell me what weapons there are before I hurt you."

The picture waved his arms in fright, the hair on the back of his neck somewhat noticeable. "Hey, hey. No need for hurting the braided haired man. What's he done to you?" He earned a stare that, if looks could kill, he'd of been run over by a semi truck fifteen times after being shot. At this time, he shrunk in his chair, laughing nervously. "Good point. Okay, remember everything you had?" The Prussian eyed man nodded. "It's there, plus an army knife. The same kind on Trowa's." He nodded again.

The Perfect Soldier jumped into the air, testing out the boosters, which ignited while in the sky. "Alright. Give me a saber."

"Reach behind you until you feel it."

Heero followed orders, feeling out the air. How would something be there? How could something he knew wasn't in existence be there? That was, until he felt the handle of the blade. He pulled it out, detonating it inside his hands.

"I get it. She places feeling and sight into your mind, just to make everything seem real." The picture in the corner nodded at his words. "She attached the booster to your spine, and then it sends the feeling signal up through the nervous system." The Deathscythe Hell pilot nodded more vigorously, chuckling to himself about how it took Heero less than a minute to figure it out whiles it took himself over a month to know. And that was after she had told him.

Heero's feet touched the top of a junk heap, landing finally from his jump before. He could do this. He could beat her at her own game.

He jumped down, taking cover behind the same pile of metal trash. She was there; he could feel it in his bones. "Why do you hate me?" he questioned loudly, hoping she'd answer him. "Is it because I left and was unable to return?"

Véro twitched at his question. How dare he ask her that? Her blood was boiling. She knew that she's loose herself to her emotions soon, but at least now she had a good reason to go ballistic. She jumped up, aiming a kick where she thought he was, missing him as he took to a run to hide someplace else. "Do you really have any idea? You left my mother when you had it good!" Her blind rage took hold. "Did you really even care about her? Do you even know how many nights she has cried for you!"

"No, I don't know how many times she's cried", Heero whispered from behind her. How he had done that, she had no idea. But there he was, beating her as Duo always claimed that he would.

"Do you know how many nights I dreamed of meeting my own father?" She yanked the goggles off, making Heero do the same. He watched his blonde daughter with interest, watching as tears leaked from her eyes. "Do you know how it feels to have something missing in your life, a hole in your heart that grows every time you're reminded of it?" The Prussian-eyed pilot opened his mouth, ready to speak, when she took off to the house they seemed to have wandered from.

"Does she really hate me? Or love me?" He sighed, rubbing his temples. He was so confused. The former pilot began to walk back.

Véro hadn't spoken to him in days, ever since that day back at the junkyard. Well, they spoke only when Relena put them in a room together, trying her hardest to let a father-daughter bond form. Nothing worked. Nothing would EVER work. She felt betrayed by both him, for leaving, and herself, for allowing her emotions to overwhelm her voice.

The doctor (though really surprised that none of the nerves in her arm weren't destroyed by their little battle) told them that she'd be fine in another week or two, then replaced the bandages and gave her a sling once again.

As they exited the hospital, Heero stopped his lover and daughter in their tracks, one gaze cold and the other loving. It was strange to him how similar they looked and how different the mother and daughter acted.

"Yes, Heero?" Simple, yet so filled with love.

"What do you need?" Angry, eyes narrowed in hate. How could this child hate him so?

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Relena, do you mind if Véro and I talk a bit- alone?" Four eyes watched him in confusion. "We need to get something settled."

A smiled appeared on her lips. She nodded, taking out her cell phone and asking the limo driver to pick her up. Soon, the woman was gone, leaving the two to their own devices. Véro began to walk away, hands in pocket, aiming herself towards home- a seven mile walk, not even counting what was inside the walls of the Sank Kingdom. He quickly took his place beside her.

"I know how you feel", the man started, gaining a look of shock and confusion, as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "How you feel about having something missing in your life, to have a hole in your heart that seems to grow." He lowered his head, allowing memories to flood his mind. "My whole life is a bottomless pit. I started my life as an orphan, and then got mentored into the art of assassination by the man who murdered the first Heero Yuy. I found out much later that he was my biological father, my mother a one night stand who had been learning under Pacifist Yuy."

"What does that make me?" she questioned with dark eyes. "A conceived child on a two week stand?"

"You have a right to be angry", Heero agreed. "I left because I got scared that I might have actually enjoyed what I was doing." Véro raised an eyebrow. "Not that I wasn't already", he admitted with a smirk. "So, I went to go find someone that might have been able to help me understand what I felt, someone that could have explained why for so many years, I was alone. With Quatre's help, I had been able to track down my parents by taking apart a couple of my chromosomes within my cells and researched who had the same. When I spoke to my mother, I learned that my father had taken me in an attempt for him to save face. That way, no one would have been able to find him, to arrest him for the noble leader's death." He stopped, waiting for the girl to spit at him or something. To his surprise, she didn't say a word.

"Go on", she chimed suddenly after they walked for about five minutes in complete silence. "I want to hear your excuse for not coming back." Something struck him as he watched the girl beside him. Was she… smirking?

"I told my mother what I did in the war, shocking her that I was the boy named after the pacifist; that I was the war hero whom everyone had been talking about. I told her about Relena, and I guess that sparked an interest about me. We got to talking about your mother so much that it didn't hurt that much to be away from her. Soon, she wanted to meet the woman who had caught my attention. When I heard that there would be a press conference soon, she offered to go with me when I returned back to Relena, to the Earth. My mother understood my want to protect her, as a lover and as a bodyguard. We went that day, but never made it. Our ship was destroyed by something in sector L1-T45. I can't remember much about that day, other than pushing people to the back and me surviving somehow after the explosion. I ended up in a coma."

They walked in silence once again, Véro staring grimly ahead of them. What was her problem now? She had heard the truth, even some of the bits and pieces that he himself couldn't understand, but she had heard it. What in the name of Hell was wrong?

"Bullshit", she murmured angrily, her left eye slightly twitching in annoyance. "That is complete and utter… bullshit", she said a little louder, fuming slightly as the words formed from her mouth into the air. "Do you really expect me, your own child who you've never had the balls to see before now, to believe that crap? You probably didn't even care about the fact that I was yours, or let alone care about my mother at all."

Heero turned around, taking large steps toward her, facing the young woman he didn't quite understand just yet. He pulled his hand back, throwing it quickly forward across her face.

His eyes narrowed, obviously angry about what she had just said. "I loved your mother like she was a woman who deserved the world, let alone own it. If that Goddamn coma didn't happen, if that stupid ship didn't blow up, that hole in your heart wouldn't be there, growing with each passing moment. I would have been there for your childhood if I could have, made sure that you didn't go through all the things I did. If I can say anything to you right now about what you just said, it'd be something that I'd only slightly regret." His anger had changed into anguish by now, unable to retain any of the hatred he felt towards his own child at that moment to the blows of the current thoughts that currently plagued his every thought now. His Prussian eyes averted from hers, unable to look at her straightly as the words came out of his mouth. "She… She healed me. She gave me a reason to be. I loved her for being who she was, for changing me enough so people could actually interact with me without getting their heads blown off." His seemingly endless orbs once again met hers, a new ferociousness within them. It was a hope that she'd understand him, a hope that she'd be less like him at this point. "Let me repeat- I loved her." He gave her a smirk, cocking his head with a small laugh. "And I still do. Always will, too."

Véro stared at him, not quite sure what to say to him now that she heard him. She knew that he wasn't lying to her- it was only noticeable through his usually emotionless Prussian spheres, along with his want for her to understand him. True, she had gone too far when she had said that he had slept around before her birth. He was right to slap her as hard as he did.

Truth is- it still stung. Nothing lasted longer than a second or two before she felt the pain numb, but it wasn't numbing up right then.

Was she telling herself to allow this perfect stranger be called 'daddy'? Did she really want the hole in her heart to fade away? Didn't that make her a better fighter? Having something missing and kicking someone's ass in order to numb that pain?

She was confused. Why did her heart and mind want to open up to this man who she only knew as her biological father?

Véro looked away from him, her eyes darting from thing to thing as she tried desperately not to look at him. She gave him a sound that instantly reminded him of his years as a Gundam pilot that usually meant 'yes', 'fine', or 'whatever'. Obviously, she believed him, much to his relief.

They began the walk once again, silent, careful not to speak whatever was on their minds. People watched by in speechless awe, gawking at the father and daughter one last time before noticing them take off in a run at the sound of a far-away gunshot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

orokid: (Dum Dum Dummmmm…) Could Relena be in trouble? Could she be dead? What do the Gundams have to do with all of this stuff? And… WHAT! The colonies have decided to wage war again! WTF!

NEXT CHAPTER: **BLAME**


	5. Blame

_**Chapter Five**_

**Blame**

Heero and Véro came upon the scene with wide eyes, watching helplessly as the paramedics packed up the former queen into the ambulance.

"Shit!" the two chorused, rushing up to the vehicle with amazing speed. Heero's hand had caught the closing door while his violent daughter had grabbed the attendant by the throat, throwing him up against the metal vehicle walls with his feet dangling. She was pissed! "What the Hell happened!" the shouted together once again.

"A-A-Assassin!" the medical worker said shakily. "Got the Foreign Minister in the lower shoulder. A st-student c-called after hearing the g-gunfire." The young woman dropped the man, who had been twice as tall as her almost, taking his words as the truth, no matter how much she didn't want to. Easily, she jumped onto the back of the ambulance, moving inside. The man rubbed his throat shakily, watching the girl with fear in his eyes. Still, it didn't stop him from shouting, "Hey! Who said that you could go back there! It's only for immediate family!"

Heero rolled his eyes at the comment, wondering why that man didn't know about the young woman, but still got on board behind her. He wasn't going to say a thing. Not now, at least.

Growling that the baka was taking up her time with her mother, as well as seconds away from her mother's life, she violently threw him her wallet, it slamming hard against him. He inspected it warily, only to snap up and salute moments later. "I'm sorry, Miss Peacecraft! It was my mistake. It won't happen again." He moved towards the car, taking Heero by the air- which had immediately made him even angrier. "I'm sorry, sir, but you cannot go with both the minister and her daughter. Like I said, immediate family only."

Heero wanted so bad just to shoot him right then and there. Didn't he realize a life was on the line!

"Heero Yuy, the 'hero' of the one year war." The young blonde poked a thumb towards the former Gundam pilot, looking away and huffing, not particularly enjoying what she was thinking of saying. She inhaled before speaking, only to let out a sigh, hating herself more than ever. She couldn't understand why she was pitying her sperm donor now anyway… "He's also my…" She paused once more, trying not to add anything that would maybe get her mother in the worse trouble with the media. Still... She coughed, hoping to rid herself of those hateful nerves that were bothering her right then. "… f-father." With that, she quickly made her way inside, embarrassed that she had actually admitted that to some perfect stranger. Why, of all times, did the good side of her have to kick in! She was supposed to seem like she hated him for punishment, for leaving them-

For leaving her.

The dark haired man stared at her as if he had seen a ghost, his mouth dropped slightly in surprise. Did that girl actually accept the truth of her parentage? Or was she doing this for him, because he told her earlier that he was truly, madly, deeply in love with her mother?

He shut his mouth and entered behind her, gaining the shocked stares of the people behind who had heard Véro's admission.

"Thank you, Véro," he whispered to his teenaged daughter, who was currently fighting between personal and mental battles with herself, sitting down beside the seemingly grief-striken young woman. This was the first time he had really seen her like this… So depressed… "Even if I really am your biological father, I thank you."

The girl took her unconscious mother's hand into her own, trying to hold back the tears at the brink of her eyes, wanting so much to cry but she couldn't. She had an image to keep up. She was the teenager- a rebel. She wasn't going to let anyone see her cry. Especially not him. "It's your fault, you know," she sniffled, still trying her best to hold them back. "If you hadn't suggested that we go out on our own, my mother wouldn't be fighting to live right now."

He glanced down at Relena's comatose figure, his heart retching at the sight of her blood, noticing that the medical worker had been a little high on where she had been hit. He sighed, knowing that she was right, although he wished that she didn't rub it in, like lemon on a fresh cut. "I know."

Véro continued to watch her mother, her body tightening although her muscles in her hands stayed the exact same. She was angry with him, and rightfully so. Her voice was raised, tears spilling out from her tearducts, unable to control them any longer. "Did you truly suppose that, since sixteen years have passed since your sudden disappearance, that no one comes after her from time to time!"

"No," he sighed again, not even daring to look at his young daughter again. He was afraid to meet the angry infernos that he knew he deserved. He deserved Hell for this.

"You're damn right! Everyone who was a Gundam pilot has been protecting her, not to mention what has spawned from them." She paused, ferociously rubbing her cheeks, not wanting her mother to see that she was so weak to cry over such a thing. "I trained all day and night, with or without her knowing, so that I could at least live up to the person my mother described you as, to the man who was the supposed hero of a war that no one quite understands nowadays. I lived and slept with the knowledge that one false move would take my only family member away from me." Véro quickly looked up to the man that was supposedly her father, wishing that she didn't know him now, that she didn't feel as confused as she felt. "If she dies, I swear that, not only will I never forgive you, but your death will be penance. I swear to God!" Slowly, her eyes once more went to the pacifist before her, her fingers reaching up and brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "But… if she lives… I will try to accept the fact that you're my dad. She… She wants us to get along more than anything, and, if she lives, I promise to try."

Heero nodded with a small smirk, thankful that she was promising to try and understand everything, placing his hands around his daughter's and lover's, giving them both a soft squeeze. "If you try, I try. That's my promise to both you and Relena."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ten hours later…_

Everyone had appeared to watch if Relena would make it through the surgery, or just through the night for that matter. The only people allowed on the floor were registered doctors, patients that had been there beforehand, guards, family, and friends recognized by the patient-in-question's daughter.

The hallway was nearly jam packed with close people to both Relena and Véro. Heero was able to see how everyone had turned out for the passed could of years- especially taking notes on what he had missed for all this time.

The first to meet his eyes was Wufei who had settled down with Sally Po, which he had known since he had been around long enough to know of their first child- a currently popular jazz trumpet player named Brianna Jade Wufei, age sixteen and a half, who, he learned from his own daughter, would kick your ass if you interrupted her practices (instrumental or martial). She mainly took after her mother's looks, which he was okay with, although he had wanted a son for their first born. The next one was fourteen, another girl, also taking after her mother with long and beautiful curly blonde hair, named Jennifer Whan, carrying a stack of sketchbook paper and drawing utensils. His third wasn't even born yet, but Heero had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it would be another girl.

He felt close to chuckling, but felt better of it, pitying the poor Chinese man.

Trowa was next. He was surprised to see him with blonde, although it made him a little edgy when his war companion had shared that she had used to be a top-secret spy for OZ as a girl at the age of ten, and had met each other before they had been married in some strange unpredictable way. They two had produced a daughter, her around Véro's age or older. The more that he listened to the mother of Trowa's children (Midii, or something like that), who was glad to meet THE Heero Yuy and was glad that she could talk about their oldest to. He found that the girl liked samurai swords, or katanas for the less intelligent, not to mention sparring with them- more than her own family. The only time that toppled her affection for past-time war implaments were the horses she had been breeding since the age of ten. Her name was Teresa, a dark haired young woman who took after her father.

He then found out that Trowa's wife had been the woman Heero had helped track down a couple of weeks before his disappearance.

Then there was Quatre, who was oftentimes misinterpreted as gay. He had somehow winded up in the arms of Dorothy strangely enough, conceiving a boy soon after their dating had begun (which had been, also strangely enough, the day he left). The boy grew into a kind gentleman with a big heart that lied once his butt was on the line. Heero had been told that his name was David by Véro during a time she was actually speaking to him (and she had spat the name as if the ground below her had been on fire. It made him kind of wonder if she ever had a crush on him and he had lied to her so she wouldn't be hurt).

It was the moment his arch-nemesis had entered the room had Heero's stomach had tensed. There he stood, his wife, Noin of course, beside him, their eldest daughter Ashley in front beside her two siblings (a girl and boy- twins) while their mother held the fourth, him about a year old at the most. Their oldest had her mother's dark locks, although they were colored over by a dead black dye, her momentary persona reminding Heero of her father, Zechs. It had been years since he had gazed upon this girl, just as he had with Brianna since the two of them were about the same age.

Véro and her father cringed on the inside as her uncle had spotted the two of them, scrunched between the door and the wall just before the corner, where the doctors had taken the Foreign Minister inside. The light haired family member walked towards them, the pits in their stomachs growing with every step he took. How would they tell him that they had failed their mission? How could they? It was their fault that neither of them had thought that an assassin would stike!

No matter how much she wanted to pin the blame on her father alone, Véro felt some of the responsibility too.

Milliardo crouched down in front of the teenaged young woman who was his niece, not even paying any mind to Heero as of yet. "What did the paramedics say?" He smiled at his awed niece, ruffling her usually straight and pulled back hair. "Hey, there's no reason to get all depressed over something you couldn't do anything about, right? What would your mother say about you getting all teary eyed on her expense?"

"They said that it all depends on her will to survive," Hilde said, pulling down her air mask as she walked into the 'waiting room'. "Don't worry, guys. As long as she wills herself to live, Relena will survive. Plus, as the former queen once said 'with some bad news comes with some good', right?" She grinned widely, close to laughing it seemed at a very serious time. "The bad news is that she got shot, so we got that one settled." The twenty-two people nodded, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Well, Relena was feeling a little woozy a bit ago and she took some tests that I finally got back when she came in for surgery." She walked up to the unsuspecting Wing Zero pilot, placing a hand on his shoulder, laughing in good spirits. At this point, the people waiting wanted to know what she was smoking. "Congrats again, Heero. Number two is on the way. Little Véro will have a playmate!"

Half the audience sweat-dropped at this sentence. Véro was nearly sixteen now. What the Hell..?

Two loud thumps were soon heard, both attracting the gazes of the audience to the floor in which both the "cold-hearted" Zechs Marquise and Heero's own "loving" daughter had taken a liking to all of a sudden. You could hear the teenager murmuring the words "number two" while twitching, while her beloved uncle laid spralled out on the floor, eyes glazed over.

"Nurse!" Hilde shouted out, rolling her eyes and slapping her forehead at the sight of the two family members on the ground. "Smelling salts! Stat!"

Duo slapped his best friend on his back during this time, who was currently just standing there in the shock of a lifetime- other than learning he had a sixteen year-old daughter of course… "Dude! And you've only been awake for how long? A month? How do you do it, man? Do you hold a seminar or somethin'?"

He couldn't believe what had exited Hilde's lips, his mouth falling slightly open as he stared at a not-so-certain spot on the ground. "Relena's… pregnant?" He had been joking a couple weeks ago when he had asked what the "second one" would turn out when all five of the Gundam pilots took to raising it. Heero's back fell against the wall, a hand on his head as if the thought had been like a hammer pounding against his skull.

He knew at the beginning that returning to their behavior that neither had done for sixteen years might have ended up with Relena once more with child. She was thirty-four, after all- a good ripe age for women to have many more children. Maybe this way, he could learn what it is to be a father from the beginning.

At this point, he noticed that he was getting poked by both Duo and Abel, the two of them whispering "man…", obviously trying to get his attention.

"If you poke me one more time…" the former Wing Zero pilot warned, one eye slightly twitching in anger. The braided haired man and his offspring stopped, smiling nervously.

"Dad… he sounded like mom when he said that…"

"When your mom speaks like that, what do you do at that time?" Duo inched away from his best friend in fear, knowing how it was when you pissed off someone like Heero.

"Run and hope like Hell that none of the stray bullets hit you?" His father nodded rapidly, taking hold of his son's wrist, leading him quickly away from the danger and to the other side of the corridor.

Hilde shook her fists in rage at the two men. "Hey! I heard that! Don't expect to come home tonight with open arms! Got that!" She turned to her husband's friend, smiling at the man, freaking him out just a little bit. No one could REALLY change moods that fast… could they? "So… Hey, now that you know, how about you tell Relena?"

His Prussian eyes gazed at the purple haired woman in shock, them saying, 'You haven't told her yet!'.

"I did get the tests back DURING the operation," she gently reminded him, still having that sickeningly sweet smile on her face. To tell the truth, Heero was getting creeped out…

The blonde teenager awoke with a start as she took in the strong scents of the salts, feeling ready to cry from their strength on her sensitive nostrils. Abel quickly retrieved her, leading her to the back of the hall where both he and his father had run to earlier. But it seemed as if Abel was the only one paying attention to everything outside the fact that the perfect soldier could just shoot them with ease. He pulled her inside a room where the television was on, a reporter saying:

"We, the people of the Earth, are absolutely shocked. After the Foreign Minister had been shot and supposedly killed this early afternoon, the colonies had sent a notice to all stations everywhere- we are once more at war!"

Véro's eyes searched around the hallway, gaining the eye contact of the oldest born children all about the corridor, the young Peacecraft girl motioning for them to come over. The others watched the continuation of the report, hearing the colonies proclamation for "peace" and individuality. The six nodded in unison, all taking different routes to the outside world.

The blonde positioned herself to jump out from the twentieth floor window, her arm caught by the only person she barely knew on the floor. "Where are you going?"

"Why does it matter?" She asked gruffly, trying to pull her arm back, failing.

"I'm your father, that's why." Heero glared at her, as if begging her to tell him differently. He had DNA tests which could prove his father-ship of her, and he would use that as much as he deemed necessary.

Finally, she was able to pull her arm away, hating that she was getting held back while others made it to the safety of the ground already. "To protect human lives from yet another war. So, if you'll excuse me "dad", I have to GO!" The young woman fell forward, immediately attracting the attention of the reporters not allowed inside the hospital doors. Behind her, her parachute opened, albeit last and a little dangerously close to the floor (at least to her father's eyes). She floated just above the swarm of annoying band of reporters, landing a good distance away from them.

Heero watched the reporters in awe as they all took off in separate directions, all following at least one of the six different parachutists. "Man…" Duo called shakily as he finally looked at what they had seen, his face white with horror. "This DEFINITELY isn't good…"

The former Gundam pilots and their families came to the room, watching the news report in awe as well as terror. The sight as Mobile Dolls and Suits made them all pale considerable, way more than usually. Only one phrase escaped the crowd right then:

"Oh shit…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

NEXT CHAPTER: What does war and six willing teenagers equal? Some carnage, obviously- not to mention some Gundams and a new enemy to face. How will these teens keep their identities a secret while protecting the Earth, just so their families can finally live in peace? Do they have to sever all ties with their parents and otherwise, or will they get some assistance from their parentage in the most challenging mission yet?

**MISSIONS**


	6. Parachuting Off the Tenth Floor

_Orokid: I know it's been forever since I posted, but I wanted to know what you guys thought of this. I've been writing and rewriting this for about that time- although most of it went to writing Harry Potter fanfictions… Lol. Anyway, how you're happy, just because it took me this long to get the kinks out._

_Disclaimer: I do not of squat all. This includes Gundam Wing- but I DO own any of the characters under the age of twenty, and also the ones you haven't heard of before. Lol. Hope you're all happy!_

**GUNDAM WING REBIRTH**

_Chapter Six_ Parachuting Off the Tenth Floor… 

When Véro had jumped out the window, all seemed to go still for the Prussian eyed man who was her father. He couldn't understand why, but everything moved in slow motion- everything except his heart, which was pounding within his chest like no other time. Worry was settling in, and the possibility as to why seemed more than implausible to him (and to probably everyone around him)- his fatherly instinct had finally installed itself inside of him. Besides…

Heero just couldn't, nor wouldn't, let her destroy her life like she was, to fight in this war after being trained, like he had. It just wasn't fair to her- being only a teenager and all- and it wasn't fair to her mother either. Relena deserved much more than the worry that her child might be killed in this battle of pure insanity. So much more…

The dark chocolate haired man, who was in his prime yet still as in shape as he had been at her age, jumped from the window after her. His arms and legs were spread out, like an eagle going after its prey, his eyes focused upon her as though he were a human radar. As he watched her similar posture decrease ever so much, due to the fact that she was reaching for the pull to release the parachute, he moved his body into a diving position. The air rushed by him faster, the ground now seven stories away, and his arms wrapped tightly about his daughter's waist as the white threaded blanket exploded from its capsule. Her eyes were wide as she watched him, now floating to the ground instead of falling, obviously wondering just why he had done such a dangerous stunt.

The teenager tried to run away as soon as their feet had touched solid ground in a gated parking lot nearby, but escape seemed impossible by now. Her father was unwilling to let her go from his arms, let alone go save the Earth from the coming colonial invasion, and that made her blood boil within her lithe body. Her own blue eyes glared angrily at the older man in total hatred, as if he had purposely murdered her favorite puppy right in front of her. "Let go of me, Yuy", she ordered him crossly in a cold tone of voice, those ferocious orbs filled with a blaze she had tried to hide for the sake of her dear and loving mother, her teeth clenched shut since the probability of saying something she might regret later on in life (well… maybe… sort of…) seemed extremely high.

Eh. Screw holding it back. It was just too much effort right now. "You haven't been around long enough to stop me, and I'll be damned if you're going to now." Prussian held tight to the other's stare, never once backing down from the podium she had put herself upon. There just wasn't any time for that, and so she wasn't going to waste any. "I'm not going to stop fighting just because you came back."

Heero stood for a moment, taking in everything she had just said with every ounce of memory he had, watching her with the same intensity that she watched him. He knew very well that he could not stop her, and it was the pride as a former pilot that stopped him from asking her to stop her efforts. Instead, like the man that the crew had once loved so fondly before his coma usually did, he took a different plan of action. "Take me with you."

"You bas-" She paused her next insult, looking at him in complete shock, not believing just what he had asked of her. Had he truly, a man whom she had believed to be a coward in search of a reward, ordered her to do such a thing, just when her rebellious side wished nothing more than to pummel him? "Wh-Wha?" The girl was speechless- which was surely a strange thing for the woman who had a comeback for just about everything that came out of that man's mouth.

He stood before her, his eyes showing little to no emotion, just like how he had used to be before he had met the girl's mother so long ago. "Take me with you", he repeated, watching his daughter like the cold eyes she had gazed at him with for this long already. "I want to help." He inhaled deeply, finally showing the emotions that he had been withholding yet again, his eyes lowering to gaze down at her feet. It was then that his grip upon her had lessened, giving her enough reason to break free from him- but, with yet another surprise, she didn't. The girl only waited. "Relena is all that I have, and I'd do anything to protect her from what could harm her. You… You have to understand me, Véro… as her daughter, you have to…" The man sighed, lowering his head even further, like a puppy who had just been reprimanded by it's master for eating their shoes, and his abnormal strength had retreated back into his limbs to be used elsewhere. "I beg of you. Let me help."

The teenager didn't say a thing to him, but rather took his hands that were at her waist and pulled them from her. It took no genius to figure that she didn't want his help, and that the last thing she would ever give to him would be the kindness that he too didn't think he deserved. His eyes didn't leave the floor as she walked away from him, but kept them upon the ground and listened as an engine- a motorcycle engine, his mind registered a second later- turned over, and he only felt a sigh escape him again. She was going to leave him here, leave him behind with Relena and force him to not help her at all, and… there just wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Are you coming or not, Yuy?"

The deep blue-eyed man looked sharply up in surprise, gazing at his daughter with a slightly open mouth. She was… She was letting him… Véro was there before him on the hijacked vehicle, leaning over on her one foot, staring at him with something other than pure annoyance, which was amazing in itself. He didn't know whether he should smile or just react as the old Heero had, back during the last war, but he knew that he had to do something.

In mere moments, he was found behind her upon the motorbike, thinking that it was probably better to react than to grin at her semi-foolishness. He had cost her enough time already with whatever plans he was sure she herself had planned long, long ago, when she had been thinking up eventualities, like a true soldier in war would've done. He himself had to understand that, above everything else, this was in the blood she was born with, and he had to know that this was something he had to be wary of for the future, if there was to be one after all of this.

As soon as he wrapped his arms around her waist, much like he had when he had taken her by surprise during that whole parachute incident moments ago, the duo were off, zooming through the city faster than what should've been the speed limit. Heero knew that alone only because, every time there was a sign to be seen, they'd have passed by it already. Truthfully, both had expected it by the time there were cars and all sorts of different types of vehicles behind them, lights of blue and red flashing over and over again on their wheel machines.

"Hold on, alright?" Véro warned the man behind her softly, believing that he could hear her because of the stories she had heard of him from all of those she had grown up with, and she only felt his arms tighten about her in response. That in itself was a good sign that he understood her whispered words.

But it was then that a stray thought had flittered through her mind, nearly breaking her concentration on the road- _'So this is what a hug from your father feels like…'_ She shook her head, hoping to shake the thought out and away from her the best she could, and took an extremely sharp turn right into the subway, surprising one and all down below as the duo burned tracks into the stairs.

Once they had hit the bottom, they had merely bounced down into the train tracks, uncaring of the happenings behind them. People seemed to be screaming left and right when the men in blue rushed down the stairs, shouting that it was suicide and such to go out and onto the underground tracks right then, but the blonde had only smirked secretly at them from underneath her helmet. Some policemen seemed to be turning back at the news, others had gotten out of their vehicles, believing the riders to be caught between a rock and a hardplace, and a car or two seemed to be calling for an ambulence.

Heero had only looked at her with complete surprise, finding himself agreeing with those behind them now, thinking that this was to be the death of them. That thought alone made his grip upon her waist just a bit tighter. What in the world was this girl thinking, doing this?

The chocolate haired male watched with horror as his fears came true, a train of cable cars turning around the corner not too far away from where they seemed to be at that very moment. He could feel his poor heart pound within his strong chest, remembering the good (or bad) ol' days when he had been just a little younger than the driver of this very motorcycle. He could remember the thrills and chills of being a teenaged Gundam pilot, remember the sadistic feelings coursing through him as he did his best to kill himself so not to give away information. His mind remembered easily the urges that had once coursed through him, and how they were now returning to him after so long- the urges to fight, to protect, to finish his missions with excellence, to… kill…

His blue eyes snapped open widely, refusing to lose himself to the feelings of the past like he had almost done. He didn't need to remember the bloodlust he had experienced in his youth, and he didn't need to feel as though he were under the Zero system as he had once been long ago. He had decided long ago that there were going to any more people to die at his already bloody hands- there wouldn't ever be any more blood on his hands ever again… He had promised, and that was all.

But… he would fight. That too was his decision now, when all the chips were down on the ground, like everything was at the moment. He knew that he would always pick up a weapon or two, even if it meant going back to his former weaponry of a Gundam, if just to protect and secure the safety of Relena and their coming child. Besides, it would also give him a chance, no matter how slim and unseen it was, to be there for and to help protect very own his daughter.

It was about then that he had noticed that the oncoming subway train was more than ready to mow them over like blades of glass that were just too tall, and, for some reason, he just couldn't help himself from worrying. Maybe, just maybe, this young woman, who had been born with his blood within her, was ready and willing to hit the five-ton (or more, since he didn't know how much it weighed as of now) straight on. He was suddenly more than worried that there might not have been an entryway that he had once assumed to be there.

It was then that he closed his eyes, praying to God- whomever that was- that they would be safe in the end…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orokid: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ((looks left and right over and over again)) Heh heh… Anyway! Lol. ((Puppy eyes)) Please?


End file.
